Leaving
by Kagamix
Summary: Kaito finally gets the guts to get out of his abusive relationship and leave for good, that is until his boyfriend Akaito comes back sooner than expected. Warning for abuse, violence, and noncon


Hi everyone! This is my first fic to be uploaded to this account!

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Quick, he had to be quick. His hands were shaking very badly, it was making it difficult. Kaito stuffed everything he could grab in handfuls into a knapsack. His scarves, some shirts, pants, underwear. He didn't want to leave anything behind but he knew it wouldn't all get to come with him. He didn't know when 'he' would be coming back.

He didn't want to take the chance of being caught leaving, who knows what would happen to him then. "Screw it!" Kaito whispered under his breath. He had plenty of things by now. He got up from the floor and scrambled to their wooden dresser to look for his boyfriend's wallet. He was going to need some cash.

He began opening the drawers by their bedside table as quickly as he could, rummaging through them as quickly too. He opened every drawer, not bothering to close them before heading to the bed. Kaito began to tear through the sheets of their bed, crawling onto the floor to look underneath the bed, and even looked in the closet. It had to be in the bedroom. He didn't have too much time left. Did he really need the money?

He decided to check one last place, the hamper near the bathroom door. Kaito quickly threw the clothes out, scattering them onto the floor. He dug into his and his boyfriends pants pockets. That was when he heard it. It was the all so familiar sound of keys jingling, the familiar sound of the lock opening. Kaito's heart stopped for what seemed like a minute. He was frozen in place. He didn't leave in time. He didn't make it out in time. Was there anywhere to hide, the closet, in the bathtub? No, there was nowhere. Kaito immediately regretted his choice to look for the wallet a final time.

Kaito's breathing was rigid, he had already broken out into a cold sweat despite the fact his boyfriend hadn't even entered the house yet. His hands moved like lightning, placing the clothes back into the hamper. He didn't know how he was going to explain the mess he made of the house, the bag full of his clothes, how he was completely dressed head to toe.

Before Kaito even finished with the clothes there he was. His boyfriend, a better word would be abuser, Akaito. His face was hard to read. Kaito somehow found his voice "I-I wasn't expecting you to be home so early." he nearly squeaked. "What the fuck is this!?" Akaito yelled, it made Kaito jump. Kaito ducked his head, "I...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" Kaito cried, nothing had happened yet but the tears already began to seep out.

Akaito stormed over to Kaito, he picked up the knapsack that was lying on the floor, ripping out the contents. He dropped it back onto the floor and turned his attention back to Kaito. "Where were you going to go? If you left me, no one would take you in. They would call you stupid. You know why?" Akaito asked. Kaito slowly shook his head, still looking down at his palms which were flat on the floor. "It's because you actually are fucking stupid, a goddamn idiot!" Akaito shouted. It felt like the apartment shook. Kaito balled his hands into fists and covered his head.

"I'm sorry! I don't really want to leave you I just wanted to get away for a while and then come back! I love you I'm sorry!" Kaito yelled, in a panic, the words came out fast. Kaito hated this the most, feeling so weak and acting needy. It was embarrassing, humiliating, but it was all he knew how to do.

Akaito knelt down so he was about eye level with Kaito. "Look at me." Akaito grabbed Kaito's cheeks, making Kaito do a sort of kissy face. "You don't ever try and do this shit again. Do you understand me? Or are you to fucking dense to get it through your brain?" Kaito didn't say anything; he couldn't really since his mouth was scrunched up by Akaito's hand. He just stared at him, his tears not stopping. Akaito used his palm to push Kaito's face, forcing the back of his head to connect with the tile floor. Kaito cried out in pain.

Akaito pulled on Kaito's bangs, forcing his head back up before slamming it back down once again, and again, and again. Kaito used as much strength as he could to try and pry Akaito's hands off of him, but it was getting harder as he became dizzier from the hits to his skull.

Blood began to flow. Akaito stopped once he saw the smudge of it on the floor. He stood back up slowly watching as Kaito whimpered and cried. He enjoyed the sight; Kaito deserved it after all didn't he? He waited for Kaito's cries to calm a bit.

"What made you think it was ok to tear up my bedroom anyway? He asked. "I-I'm sorry..." Kaito's voice trembled. Akaito kicked Kaito on the side of his ribcage. His shoe connected with the bone. "AGH!" Kaito grunted and hunched over. "I didn't ask for an apology yet, I asked why you fucking tore my room all to hell you dumb cunt." He kicked Kaito once more. "Please...stop it hurts I won't leave just please stop!" Kaito begged.

"Yeah, you better not fucking leave, I'll teach you not to fucking leave." Akaito grabbed Kaito's wrist, he bent Kaito's pinky all the way back until he heard a snap. Kaito let out a very hoarse scream. "IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS!" Kaito cried and tried pulling his wrist out of his boyfriends grip.

"Shut the fuck up." Akaito released Kaito's wrist, which Kaito had recoiled towards his chest. While Kaito was distracted with his now broken pinky, Akaito took this chance to kick Kaito square in the face, knocking Kaito back. He began to throw relentless punches, breaking Kaito's nose in the process.

"DON'T" a punch, "EVER" another punch, "TRY" another, "THIS" another, "SHIT" another, "AGAIN!" a final relentless blow. It left Kaito a whimpering, bloody, bruised mess. Akaito was panting, physically worn from all the punches he had thrown.

He watched as Kaito lie there; he had his eyes wide open out of fear most likely. It made Akaito feel strangely good. Kaito was scared of him, and was under his complete control. He loved it. Watching Kaito whimper in pain and being in fear was strangely erotic.

Before he knew it he could feel himself getting larger in his pants. "Fuck." He said out loud, causing Kaito to turn his gaze towards his boyfriend slowly. Kaito's face looked screwed up, bruises decorating his cheeks beautifully, and the smeared blood across his upper lip from where his nose had leaked looked so cute on his features.

"Hey, how about you make yourself useful and help me with this. That's all you're good for anyway." Akaito said as he unzipped his pants. Kaito didn't move from where he was. He was hurting, all over. He didn't want to tell Akaito 'no' because he was scared. What good would saying no to him be anyway? Kaito watched in silence, with the occasional groan from pain, as Akaito pulled down his pants and underwear. Kaito felt disgusted as he stared at Akaito's hard on. Why was he turned on? It sickened him to no end. Akaito turned Kaito over quite easily, and pulled down his pants in one swift movement.

Kaito waited for Akaito's fingers to prod their way into his ass, he closed his eyes, wishing he wasn't there. He heard his boyfriend spit, probably into his hand to lubricate it.

A sudden sharp pain caused Kaito's eyes to open as quickly as he had closed them. "A-Akai-! Ahh!" He managed to breathe out. He didn't bother to prep him. Akaito had forced a little bit past the tip into Kaito's ass. "Ghhgn..." Akaito grunted as he shoved the rest in forcefully. Kaito let out a scream "Stop! Akaito no please! It's really hurting!" He cried.

It felt like he was being torn. Akaito pulled out, then pushed right back in. It was tight and warm and Akaito kept pounding into his unwilling boyfriend's ass. "Pleaase, please stop...no more please... I'm sorry..." the same words repeated from Kaito's mouth. He didn't have the urge to fight him.

"See w-what happens when you do dumb shit you h-have to ngnn...pay the price for being so f-fucking stupid!" Akaito fucked him raw, the spit on his dick had eventually worn thin and Akaito's cock began to have friction with the insides of Kaito's ass. Akaito fucked him harder and faster the closer he got to cumming. Kaito cried pitifully, it only fueled Akaito's actions. "Nngn..." Akaito's thrusts began to slow. Kaito felt Akaito's cum fill his ass. Akaito pulled out after he finished his orgasm, he watched as his cum seeped out of Kaito's hole.

Akaito stuffed his dick back into his pants. Kaito was sobbing like a child, he was in pain. He hurt all over. This was worse than anything Akaito had done to him before. Akaito marveled at what he had done, Kaito looked utterly ruined. He won't dare try to escape again.

Akaito walked towards the door, ready to leave "You better clean this mess up before I get back. If you try to leave again I'll slit your fucking throat." and with those taunting, horrible words, he left, leaving Kaito alone to his thoughts. The sound of his cries echoing in the vastness of their room.


End file.
